


Whispers in the Rain

by TrippinOverMyFandoms (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AU, Death, Lots of it, Murder, dark!Oliver, i dont need another wip but here we are, season 2 set, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: It was an accident he should have died from. He was sure he had died. Yet somehow, mere hours later, he awakes with no injuries.Oliver Queen's life is about to change. Drastically. Whispers in his head begin to tell him to go for the kill. It's all fun and games until the police can't find the bodies. There's so much blood yet no carnage to show for it.Oliver soon finds himself chasing a monster who's coming in behind him and taking care of the bodies.But it doesn't explain the black outs.It doesn't explain the odd taste in his mouth at the end of the evening.He's beginning to wish he had died that evening.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Whispers in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the credit for this goes to mz_valkyrie   
> especially because I know she would kill me if I didn't write this after teasing her with it.  
> Also she had a much better idea on how the symbiote is introduced.   
> Y'all almost got party boy Oliver getting infected but-  
> Anyway, I won't spoil it too much.

He lay on his back, staring at the night sky. Rain drops made his vision blurry but he could do little to prevent it. Everything in his body hurt. It hurt to blink, to breathe, let alone flinch. His name echoed over and over in his head. "Oliver? Oliver?! Oliver are you okay? Oliver respond, please!" It wasn't his voice, it was Felicity, begging for a reply. He wanted to tell her how badly everything felt but his jaw refused to move and the only thing that made it was a pained wheeze. 

There was something in the background, a flash of light and a loud noise, an explosion perhaps. That would make sense. The truck he had tried to protect had swerved, hit him at full force, and knocked on it's side. It wasn't unlikely that it had just exploded. It was probably sick but he wished he had been closer to the blast. If he was going to die, which he was sure he was, then he didn't want to suffer like this. 

Something cold envelopes him, making his veins feel like they've turned to ice. Either the cold rain had finally gotten through his leather suit or this was his death. He's almost died before, on more than one occasion. It sort of felt like this. Cold. Numb. The great pain slowly slipping away along with his vision. 

When everything does go dark and Felicity's panicked voice fades to nothing, he knows he must have died. 

He tries to tell himself he did all he could. Oliver always thought he would have gone out in a greater blaze of glory, he just got very unlucky tonight. But it was okay, he did his best. Oliver Queen did his best. The Arrow did his best.

He had people waiting for him as soon as death decides to hurry up and fully take him instead of toying with him, leaving in this weird dark bridge of thought and contemplation. Soon enough he could be reunited with his father, with Shado, with Tommy, with everyone he's lost along the way in his cut short journey. 

A chill runs down his spine all of a sudden, which is weird, if he was dead how could he still feel? 

Someone, _something_ , utters his name. Low and dark, a growl, drawing out the syllables one by one. The devil perhaps. He didn't hope to go to heaven, if he even believed in all that, he had murdered too much to go to heaven. Tommy believed in God. Maybe he wouldn't see Tommy if he went to hell. He's filled with dread at the thought. Maybe he should have done better.

 _This is hell_. Goes a voice in his head that isn't his. It's like the one that said his name. So loud and clear, all around him in the darkness. A slow and feral growl rumbling from deep in his soul, rattling his bones, gripping his heart, taking any breath he had left in his lungs. _Wake up. Oliver. Oliver. Oli-ver. Ol-iv-er. Ooolliiivvverr. OLIVER!_

A gasp violently is forced from his lungs as he sits up quickly. Too quickly. It makes his head rush and he sees stars in his vision. 

"Whoa, take it easy there man," He recognizes the voice this time, it's more familiar, it's Diggle. When did he make it into his head?

When his sight clears it's replaced by a pounding ache that goes along with the rhythm of his heart beat. But at least he can see now. It's different from the blackness from before.   
Wait.

This wasn't right.

He was supposed to be dead. 

He was dead.

Wasn't he?

Hadn't he just died?

The devil had called his name.

_Flattering._

It says, deep in his soul again, cold and hollow, seemingly all around him. Oliver scans the room frantically. What was going on? This didn't feel right. Something had to be wrong. 

"Oliver?" It's Felicity this time, she rounds the table he's been laying on so she's in his line of sight, "Oliver, are you okay?"

He wants to speak but his throat is so dry. 

"You got the wind knocked out of you but you've only been out a few hours," John must have seen the bewildered look he had plastered on his face, "You've taken worse. Actually, you don't seem to have sustained any injuries." And he places his hand on his shoulder. It feels to heavy to Oliver. It's like a grounding weight. It's a reminder that he is, in fact, very much alive.  
Maybe he had dreamed it?

But that was impossible, "I was-" Oliver swallows, his voice being no more than a wheeze when he tries to use it, "That truck... it hit me." 

Felicity laughs, more of a polite chuckle, "Clipped you maybe," and Oliver gives her a stern look that says he's not crazy. "Oliver," She starts gently, "If that truck had hit you you'd be dead." Which he thought he was. 

It was too much, he was tired, hungry, dehydrated, he just wanted to rest. "I wanna go home," He announces and swings his legs over the table to stand. He's not as weak as he feels but the stars return to his vision as soon as he pushes himself off. He nearly loses his balance, luckily Felicity is quick to catch his bicep and somehow she's able to lift him till he's stable. 

"At least let Dig drive you back, there's no way you can get back on your own. That and- your bike is kinda totaled so there's that." Right, he had crashed it when the truck hit him. That must have set off the explosion. No matter, he would just buy another one. His trust fund hadn't been drained quite yet. 

Oliver nods because he's at least smart enough to accept help this time. He just really doesn't want to sleep on the cot in the foundry tonight. He wants his expensive mattress in his bedroom at home. And maybe something to eat along the way.


End file.
